Oobi's Adventure Uma vs Vito
Oobi's Adventure + Uma vs Vito is so far the only legitimately GOOD Oobi Shame, it is a remake of Oobi's Adventure, with a added mode. Modes Main Mode It's overall the same as before, but with some differences: * The plot is now that Tonky Wonky stole all the Kohlrabi, Rutabagas and Anises in the UnWorld and Oobi is sent to retrieve them. * There is now a world map. * Oobi gets an actual gun instead of a Nerf Gun. *The pedestrians are now instead robots. * Instead of the house Asploding into Heavy Weapons Guy, Oobi plants a bomb in it, P00TIS only appears because that house has his Sandviches inside. * The copy of Calendar Man's Shame is now just a pouch of Bombs, which explains why it exploded. * The office men who do the chicken dance are man-chicken people, because of Tonky Wonky. * The Fatmobile is replaced with The Poker's car on auto pilot, and so, Zumbah is removed. ** Because of this, instead of you having to shoot Zumbah's Batman mask off, the car's wheels detach and are replaced with arms and legs and you must shoot them to destroy them as it shoots lasers. * The inside of the Gap Toothed Mountain makes you do more precise jumps. * You throw actual bombs at the boss of Radistania. * Tonky Wonky is actually fought, in a mech made out of the vegetables he stole, it uses a Parsnip Sniper to shoot you and has a fist that is a giant Anise that it uses to punch you. You must destroy it's body, the Rutabaga cockpit will then fly around and drop laser shooting Kohlrabi, all while (in both phases) the stairs act like a down escalator towards a wall of small, drill like spikes. * There is an actual ending where Stairs collapses and Oobi escapes with the vegetables, and gives them to everyone. * The Shame does not crash when you win. * Do the Konami Code on the title screen of this mode and you'll play extra mode, which must be beaten in one sitting and enemies and bosses are much faster. ** Instead of Tonky Wonky, you'll fight Tabuu, so yeah, make sure you have lotsa 1-UPs. Uma vs Vito In this mode Uma controls a fighter jet and must use it to shoot down Vito's jet because she didn't get her Spaghetti with marinara sauce in 30 minutes, you play it like any other, "fighter jet shooter." There are 5 difficulties, Easy, Medium, Hard, Very Hard and Soul Melter difficulty. Items and Power ups You may find small crates carried by balloons that float down, (the ammount of balloons makes it descend faster or slower, depending on difficulty, and none are present in Soul Melter) and if you shoot them you'll get an random item: * Plane Armour: doubles your health bar. * New Engine: Makes you go faster. * Grenade: Gives you a throwing grenade that you can, well, throw. * Missile: Lets you shoot a homing missile * Old Engine: Makes Vito's jet slower. * Frightening Five: Lets you use all the items, this is a rare item, being only available in Easy-Hard difficulties. Reception This is commonly regarded as Oobi's only good shame, Biased Ratings ended up trying to kill Oobi, though, as they're, well, biased. Trivia * The plus sign won't show up in the title of this page, Wikia just FAILED. Category:Shames Category:Good Shames Category:Oobi Shames Category:Awesome Category:Awesome Stuff Category:Completly Awesome Category:Completely Awesome